rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Character Deaths 2: How will Team JNPR most likely Die?
It's that time again, or at least I feel like it's time, to predict the possible deaths our favorite characters will suffer in RWBY! Today, I'll give you all my two-cents on death speculations for Team JNPR. In case you all have forgotten it how this works, these blogs go something like this: Each week, or maybe twice a week, I'll take 4 characters or a regular hunter team, give a run-down on their individual personallities, speculate how I think they'll individually die (if they were to die), and then show the possible fan-reaction in a format like this: Name: ;;; Basic Personality: ;;; How I think He/She will Die: ;;; Fan-Reaction: ;;; Prepare yourselves for either depression or joy as I list down the Character Deaths for Team JNPR!! ----------------------- 1. Name: Jaune Arc Basic Personality: An adorkable, womanizing mama's boy, Jaune has quite the legacy to live up to seeing as his father and many grandfathers were all heroes. Jaune has excellent coordination and will always fight for his teams honor even if it means constantly getting knocked back down. Although his lady-killing skills need work, his (current) relationship with fellow teammate Pyrrha Nikos is strong to say the least. How I think He'll Die: Jaune Arc's name is based off the martyr,Joan of Arc, so while I don't believe he will get killed by Cardin Winchester (who's based of the Bishop of Winchester who was at the trial of Joan of Arc), I do believe that he will charge into a suicidal battle against another villain after losing somebody close to him. Jaune and the villain strike each other at the same time, and they both fall to the ground dead, but Jaune was able to avenge his fallen comrade(s). Fan-Reaction: "I really, REALLY, didn't want Jaune to die!! At least he went out like a badass, though..." 2. Name: Pyrrha Nikos Basic Personality: Pyrrha may not look the part of accomplished warrior, but she makes up for it with her abilities in battle. Pyrrha is strong-willed, intelligent, and undeniably charismatic. She seems infatuated with her leader Jaune Arc and seems to go out of her way to make sure he can do his best. How I think She'll Die: When she volunteers to infiltrate and spy on a possible criminal outpost, Jaune agrees and tells her to keep in radio contact. While Pyrrha is stealthily investigating the place she comes across disturbing, cultish rituals and symbols before being knocked out from behind. When she wakes up, Pyrrha finds herself at the mercy of one of Cinders superiors. When Jaune finally realizes what's happened and sees what's left of Pyrrha, he breaks down and makes a silent promise to never put his team in harms way again.. and find the monster who did this. Fan-Reaction: "WHY!! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!! DAMN YOU ROOSTERTEETH!!" 3. Name: Lie Ren Basic Personality: A man of few words, Lie Ren is an enigma to everyone except his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie. He seems indifferent to whatever may be happening around him or whoever is talking to him. Ren may come across as an loner, but his relationship with Nora proves quite the opposite. How I think He'll Die: (Ties into Pyrrha's death) Fed up with Jaunes unwillingness to make dangerous decisions, Lie Ren storms off calling Jaune too broken to be fit for leadership anymore. He tells Nora to come with him, but she refuses because she still has faith in Jaune. On his way back to Beacon, he is ambushed and overwhelmed by a new Grimm type that appear to be slightly more intelligent then the common fodder he's used to. His body is posed in the trees above for Nora and Jaune to see when they eventually make their way back. Fan-Reaction: "Did they just kill the shows creator?" 4. Name: Nora Valkyrie Basic Personality: A combination of ADHD, too much sugar, and a mind that hasn't matured much past the age of 6, Nora is the unofficial fan-favorite of Team JNPR. She and Lie Ren are childhood friends and it seems only she is capable of making him open up. Nora may appear innocent and sweet, if hyperactive, at first, but in battle she is turns into a murderous time-bomb. How I think She'll Die: (Ties into Lie Rens Death) Unable to cope with Lie Rens apparent death, Nora apologizes to Jaune and throws herself off a nearby cliff. Fan-Reaction: *World-wide boycott of all RoosterTeeth products* -------------------------------- Yeah, it may look like I got "lazy" with Nora and Lie Rens deaths, but there really isn't much to work with since they're not 3-dimensional characters yet. Hopefully Volume 2 will give them some much-needed depth and then I'll do a revised "Character Death 2." Also, I'm going to add a "probability of dying" score at the end of each of these so that I fend off the skeptics who think that their favorite character is unkillable. Since I didnt do one for Team RWBY last time I'll start with them to get it done with: Team RWBYs current probability of Dying: -- Ruby Rose: 30% Weiss Schnee: 10% Blake Belledonna: 20% Yang Xiao Long: 40% ..and now with Team JNPR... Team JNPRs current probability of Dying: -- Jaune Arc: 45% Pyrrha Nikos: 50% Lie Ren: 3% (without proper character depth) Nora Valkyrie: 2% (Without proper character depth) Remember this is all just my opinion, so feel free to add your own thoughts, speculations, agreements, disagreements, and what-not in the comments below. Have a grate day and also have a GREAT day everyone! Category:Blog posts